Winx Club: Eludia
by iradfs
Summary: Fully obtained by jealousy for not mastering all main three powers, Stella tries to, in contrary to everyone's warnings. The result was the twist of souls of Stella and her biju. The three-legged, now waking up in a human form, tastes the feelings of life again and some memories of 13 trillion years life fill both her and Stella's mind: From birth and creation to unknown end?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**And Hi everyone ! I'm so glad to come back! I'm sorry i didn't updated for a longlonglong while...😭 well, studies... Exams...bBut now I'll be able to update some stories. Remember I wrote there'd be a one shot? Well, this story should have been, but then I decided to make it in some chapters as otherwise it'd be too long to read. So this story won't be consisted of too many chapters perhaps 4-10, not more.**

 **I can't tell you exactly when the next update will be, perhaps during the next weekend. Anyways, let's read this first chapter and enjoy. If you have any question, just contact me.**

 **Also, I'll be rewriting "The power of the forgotten world", to make some little changes.**

 **And... If you notice any error, sorry, didn't reread😅.**

 **"Read, Enjoy and Review. Thanks for your patience.  
**

 **Prologue (Narrator)**

Long before in the Eternal Emptiness two main energy were born: Dark and Light- my brother and me. We were holding the three main powers that in one entity are called Divine. We created and gifted each other time and space, thus soon creating the balanced universe that we made bigger, wider and longer gradually. We also created other creatures, sharing our powers with them and then they all created worlds, dimensions and galaxies in the balanced universe. And to avoid chaos, we separated the dimensions and the worlds with border mirrors. Soon we created first humans, but they weren't perfect and had really short lives. So we decided to grant them the power of aura known as magic, that is one of the three main powers. Thanks to this power the mankind could use the magic 'glitters' that are located in their auras and they could give it a shape. After some while elves, fairies, mermaids and other creatures appeared. But the magic wasn't the strongest one and at first wasn't constant. There are places in the universe where they can't use their magic, as aura of those places block the contact between the magic 'glitters' and its user. I, The Great Mother Bird, in contradiction to my brother, decided to teach them the second power of the three main ones: The power of soul, known as element. Everything that has soul also has the elemental power that they can develop through practising their chi and seven whirlpools and nadi. But to do this I had to refuse her divine immunity in order to not break the balance of the universe and was met with my brothers disapproval. The Divine immunity gives us immortality. Refusing it I became vulnerable to death but had the opportunity of revival. And not only I. Thus bending appeared in some worlds. But the humans were destined to master not only the first two main powers… We couldn't teach all of the people the element as the balance of the universe was shattered and was to collapse because of the third power that appeared on Vita. The period of Great Depression began. The third main power chakra is a physical power and is located under body, like blood system, forming its own system. Every body has a chakra system, but its passive and undeveloped. The people began to die one after another since a struggle began between their soul and body. Few could survive, if we can call it like that. So we created an artifact to stabilize the balance. But during its creation we spent almost all our powers. Refusal of the Divine immunity yield to the limitations of our powers and we got too exhausted and had to rest too much time to gain our energies back. But the time doesn't like to wait. Seeing that few people could survive, we chose one of them, a girl that had fairy transformation. The risk was too high but she managed to accomplish her mission and stabilize the balance. She was the first to master the power of chakra and use all the three powers in a perfect harmony and symphony. In fact she was the first to combine the three in an entity- mastering the divine power. Magna-Omnia was her name and she was to become the first megami, but her soul left the living world because of wars that began for powers. Not all people could master chakra and that made them jealous and awakened the thirst and Hunger for the three powers. The worlds that once were filled with dreams, ruled by love were now filled with nightmares and ruled by powers. The wars between and for the three powers brought pain, suffer and more battles. The hunger blinded the people since they seek for gaining new force and power, be more powerful than the others. This continued till now. They don't see how life is beautiful and full of surprises and sweet feelings and dreams. People began to fulfil their own demands and interests, instead of helping each other, believing each other, feeling each other… It's a painful scar for me to see what the worlds I loved turned into. Where are those honest eyes full of curiosity? Where are those wonderful dreams full of sweet moments? Where are those kind looks that filled your heart with bright hopes? Where is the unbreakable and real friendship that was ready to help and stand up for you and be there for you? Where is the true love that filled your with joys and happiness, that wiped away all the pains? I just wanted to make their lives easy as seeing them having short lives was already a great pain for me. I just wanted them to always laugh and smile. I just hope that the worlds we created still have a chance to be saved. I hope that someday we'll be able to bring those times… I believe….

 **Magic Dimension**

Magic Dimension had suffered much from Magda's war. Almost everything was destroyed and ruined. But after defeating her the peoples of the two rival world began to help each other to recover and restore they homes, properties, schools, every building in the whole Dimension. Other planets suffered too, but were restored a bit quicker to help the people in repairing their homes with every supplies. The construction went on, and people all over the world were helping each other fixing and mending the buildings. But it was decided to not use magic and bending of not needed. Among the working crew two girls appeared with a bucket of pancakes in their hands. One was a light brunette with greenish eyes and a little dark skin wearing a light pink top with long sleeves and open shoulders on which stripes of jeans were resting. She was wearing jeans with a light yellow flower aside and platforms. Her brunette hair was hanging down playing with slight wind. The other one had pink hair of which front side was highlighted, violet eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a top with pink, dark violet and dark turquoise colors and dark turquoise trousers with silver chains and platforms. Her pink hair was hanging down as well. She looked around and seeing some people having difficulty in some works, asked.

"Why can't we use magic as it was the case with Domino, Eraklyon, Zenith, Lynphea and Solaria? It would be easier to fix and mend this all."

"You're right but we shouldn't always rely on magic in anything we do."answered the brunette. "There are things which you can't fix with magic."

"For example?" asked the pink haired one. The brunette stopped walking and said to het.

"Look over there, Roxy! The two rival worlds are working together persuading the same goal."she showed some guys from Magic Dimension and Atlantis working together in mending a building. "Perhaps this might be a start of new bonds and our world would leave the past and live together in peace and friendship. The work makes people understand and get along with each other and makes the bonds stronger when you and your partner have the same goal to achieve. Magic can't fix bonds or make people understand each other. It's above it's power."

"Boring!" one of the two witches that were aside said. She threw the brush she was holding and paint the wall with.

"And what is your offer?" asked the other one.

"I don't know! Why are we even working with those fairies?"

"They are fairy-kunoichis."

"But they are FAIRIES, too! And we are WITCHES! So let's play tricks on them!"

"Agreed. But do you have any good ideas?" The witch began to think when suddenly…

"Would you, please, give me the paint?" a girls voice was heard. She called to the guy, a Specialist, that was holding the paint and was about to finish paint his side of wall and rest for some time. The girl that was a fairy-kunoichi wanted to paint her side but she had run out of her paint. The wicth looked back at these two painters and smirked.

"Guess I've found our first victim!" The two witches ran to the wall that was behind the fairy-kunoichi and the Specialist.

"And what's your plan?"

"See that fairy? She's short-tempered and hasty! So imagine what will happen if suddenly that boy poured the liquid on her."

"Why imagine if we can make it true!" They smirked to each other. The paint had been poured on the ground while painting and the witches used that fact. But the witches had to hide theirselves behind the wall as the fairy felt turned her head. Meanwhile the guy took the full bucket and walked towards the girl that had already turned her head back to him. One of the witches showed up again and casting a spell, she make the paint on the ground freeze. The Specialist tried hard to stand still and not to fall but it was useless as he both slipped and losing his balance fell down throwing the bucket covered with a cloth.

"Hey, clumsy, can't you be a bit car…" the fairy started to complain when she felt magic and liquid poured on her. "You…!" she looked at the fallen guy with furious eyes. The poor raised his hands in defence. But the girl knowing he was innocent softened her look. The witches began to laugh when out of nowhere the bucket filled with little liquid landed on one of them. Now it was the time for the girl and the guy to laugh. Soon they stopped laughing and the girl offered her hand to the guy that hadn't got up yet. The guy looked at her surprised finding nothing but a sweet smile and accepted her hand. She helped him to get up holding him tight when he was to fall again.

"Thank you." He managed to say rubbing the back of his head. The girl used her magic to bring the empty bucket that was aside her and used waterbending to fill all the poured paint back to the bucket. The Specialist looked at her amazed.

"One bruise on your head is enough for a day." The girl said with a soft but seductive look and turned around and walked to her place leaving the guy blushing and stunned.

The two fairies watched this scene smiling as Roxy said.

"Now I see, Flora, what you mean."

"Even witches can sometimes help."Flora said laughing and they continued their walk. Then stopping they shouted, "Fresh pancakes!" Hearing this the crowd stop their work and rushed towards them. They gathered around the two girls surrounding them. The girls gave the pancakes.

"I'm on diet but these pancakes smell so good that worth to be eaten!" one of the girls trying hard to hold back herself and not to "attack" the bucket.

"You have golden hands, Flora, if you can cook such delicious yummies!" another guy said. Flora blushed and smiled looking at Roxy who was smiling too.

"Thank you for helping me, Roxy."

"No problem."

After they finished, they got back to Alfea, where students and teachers were also repairing their school.

 **Alfea**

At Alfea all including the fairies, Atlants and some Specialists, were working on repairing the walls and painting them. Alfea was almost done. Painting was left. Five girls were painting a wall in Alfea's usual color: Baby pink. They were hanging on pinkish desks and ropes in the air and a high ladder. Those desks and ropes were made with magic of morphix.

"When is Flora coming? I'm starving?" Said a girl with long dark night colored hair and bangs. She had pale skin and Asian dark night-colored eyes.

"She'll be back soon. But I don't think there will be some leftovers for us in her bucket." responded a girl with long fiery hair, pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She was beside Musa.

"Bloom's right. There's only 0,001% the hungry people will leave something for us." Said a girl with short pink hair and pale skin. She had dark turquoise eyes.

"Hey, chins up, people! We should finish this wall today and have some rest." A girl with dark chocolate hair and light chocolate skin with ocean blue eye colour put herself in and kept on painting. Beside her a girl with blue hair and eyes and pale skin was working hard. They all were wearing white outfits for paintings and those outfit were already in paint.

"Don't worry, Aisha, we'll end this today as Sky and the others promised to help us when they finished." Bloom encouraged smiling.

"Oh." Musa sighed. She didn't seem to be so happy about that.

"This could be a moment for you and Riven to make it up."Bloom said putting her hand on Musa's shoulder. Musa had been upset as her boyfriend didn't pay much attention to her as couples usually do. Musa trued to ignore that fact and tried to understand him but I'm the end she couldn't stand it as she had been feeling odd around him.

"And when are they going to finish their's?" Aisha asked impatiently.

"As soon as possible, I hope."

"Girls!" was heard. They all turned their heads back and looked down to see their friends Flora and Roxy coming.

"Oh my stomach's saviour!" Musa cheered while they all got down. "Please, say you managed to save at least one pancake!" Musa kept her fingers crossed.

"I'm sorry, Musa." Flora narrowed her head in regret. The dark haired girl was to collapse as her stomach demanded something to eat.

"But I managed to save some!" Roxy said smiling to Flora and winking and moving the cloth closing the bucket away. The other girls squealed looking into the bucket finding nine pancakes. Each took their piece and ate.

"Delicious!" Musa smiled.

"Good job, Flora and Roxy!" the blue haired girl said.

"By the way"continued Flora, "we've come up with the boy's on our way back. They said they'd come after half an hour."

"Wow, that the speed! Have they finished their's?" Aisha asked. Flore shook her head responding her:

"No, not yet. They asked Codatorta to have some break and come here to help us." Flora said putting the bucket down on the ground. She used her magic to change her and Roxy's outfits.

"We might have finished this wall if someone had helped us!" Tecna said a being a little angry and folding her arms. She was implying at someone.

"You mean Stella? By the way where's she?" Roxy asked.

"And why are you asking? Look for a big crowd and you'll find her!" Musa said showing the place full of people and paparazzi. There in the center of the crowd a long haired blonde was surrounded. She had a little bit long bangs hanging in front of her hazel-honey eyes and sun-kissed skin. You could read pleasure on her happy face that shone from her smile. She was laughing, joking and answering to the questions and posing for pics.. Aside the crowd 3 big birds were painting the wall with their tails.

"Stella, I love you! You're my favorite fairy!" the fans squealed.

"Thank you, my beloved fans!" the blonde said blowing them kisses.

"Are You going to have Your title of princess of Solaria back?" one of the journalists asked.

"The life will show. If the people of Solaria want their ex-princess back, they will get her." Was the answer.

"Why dud You spare Magda Morgana's life?" another asked.

"Everyone should be merciful and hive second chance!"

"Can we have selfies?" one of the fan girls asked.

"Sure you can. Though I haven't put any makeup and might be looking not so perfect, but as they say in Solaria, natural beauty is worth thousand makeups!" Stella and the girl hugged and took pics of them. Other fans took selfies too.

"After these recent changes You've become the most powerful fairy exceeding princess of Domino, who's your best friend in Winx Club. What do you think of it?" another one asked, holding a microphone in front of the blonde.

"I'm too modest to even think of such things."

"Uh, you heard that?!" Musa folded her arms. The girls were being annoyed with the behaviour of their friend. Sure they knew about the hobbies and ambitions of their friend but this time it was transcending all the boundaries!

"A modest she is." Tecna said sarcastically.

"Ok, girls, let's go on with our work." Aisha said as she climbed up the ladder.

"You go on. I'll try to bring our miss fabulous to this bitter reality." Bloom informed.

"Come on, Bloom, you think you'll be able to bring our miss fabulous? I don't believe it. It sounds like a dream. No, scratch that. We won't see that even our dreams, I doubt it." Aisha was somewhat right. But Bloom decided to try. Aisha let her go with it.

"Since You're the jinchuuriki of the Three-legged crow that created all the creatures we know, even the Fire Dragon, the crow appears to be the mother of all those creatures, what in its turn makes You mother too, doesn't it? So what is your and your fiancée's opinion on this?" another unexpected question for Stella was heard. The blonde couldn't known what to answer so she just said smiling, "What a provocative question?"

"Miss Stella, smile and pose for our magazine "Bella"!" one of the photographers said.

"Oh, but I don't wear the appropriate outfit for that! Give me a second, please." The blonde snapped her fingers as her outfit changed into black and blue one and started posing for pics as flashes shone from everywhere. Other girls looked at the outfit with their big eyes telling they want such clothes. Seeing those stares and reading the wish on their eyes, Stella smiled and snapped her fingers as other girls' clothes changed too.

"This is my new collection which I called "The Ocean at nights". Those who want to see more and new designs, please, come to "Stella's boutique" right here in Alfea!"

Bloom approached her and tried to talk with her but it was useless.

"Bloom! Come here my very best friend!" Stella grabbed her arm and hugged her looking at the cameras telling her to smile and say "sun" as the flashes shone again.

"Princess of Domino, is it right that commander of the main forces doesn't accept the Atlants?" a microphone appeared in front of Bloom's lips.

"Uh, no!"

"Are You sure about it?"

"Yes!" Seeing the atmosphere becoming tensed because of sharp political questions the journalist asked, Stella tried to ease the situation.

"Bloom, do you know what has just happened? Turns out that I, actually my biju, is your dragon's mom, which makes me your mom too. So you have three moms!" Stella joked smiling and showing to her friend number three with her fingers.

"Very funny, Stella. But don't you want to help us?" Bloom asked seriously.

"I'm helping you!" said the blonde and leaned to her friend saying in a low voice so that only Bloom could hear her and placing her hand aside of her mouth covering it. "I'm distracting them for you, girls. You never know what question they will ask." Then the blinded nodded her head.

"Not that help, Stella, I mean painting the wall!"

"Oh that! I am helping, see?" Stella smiled innocently and showed the birds painting the walls.

"Stella, you know the rule: no magic and bending unless it's an emergency."Bloom stated.

"It is! I can't myself to do these to jobs!"

"You call this a job!?" Bloom showed the crowd. She felt her anger boiling slowly.

"Of course it is a job! Not anyone have the skill to talk to journalists and pose in front of cameras! Now, excuse me, I have to go and continue the interview which I paused because of you and you should go to the girls and help them instead of wasting your and my time." Bloom got shocked at it and wanted to contradict her but the blonde held her palm out gesturing the fiery-haired to shut up and shook it gesturing her to leave.

"Go, go, go!" Stella said and Bloom clenching her fists went back to her place and Stella to hers.

When Bloom got back Aisha was laughing having her head resting on her folded arms. She was standing on the ladder.

"See? I should've have made abet on this!" she said.

"Aisha!" freaked Bloom l, "Please, no comment!" she folded her arms. The dark-haired closed her mouth with her hand still laughing.

"Uh, you people don't know how to convince!" the blue-haired suddenly put herself in, stopping painting and putting the brush down.

"Then demonstrate us, Rina, if you can, of course." Tecna invited her.

"Watch and learn!" the blue-haired said making up for the crowd and the blonde. Stella was talking to her fans and posing fir more photos and selfish. At that time one of the birds splashed the paint all over the wall and some of the paint was to fall on the crowd but fortunate the blonde prevented it by a gesture of her hand. Then she turned to the bird whispering to it:

"Can't you be more careful, please?" then going back to her fans.

"What's your opinion on the temporary place for the crystals till Atlantis is restored again?" again a journalist asked her a question.

"Well, let's leave that up to the council to decide."

"But who will you support?"

"Uh, I'll support the two parties!"

"Are you found everything for the fake of the people's healthcare and humanitarian help?" this question was asked from behind. The blonde turned her head to find her Atlant friend.

"What are you doing, Rina?" Stella asked not pleased.

"Asking you a question to the hero!" The electric blue-haired answered. She knew the impatient journalists would ask the same question if it wasn't answered

"Please, answer the question. What are your intentions for future?" Rina put her hand on her waist and smiled to Stella who wasn't so pleased with the current situation.

"Of course I'll do everything for the sake of peoples! Thanks to my powers I'll be able to…" but the blonde was cut off by the Atlant girl who interrupted her with coughs.

"Correction, It's not your power, It's The three-legged crow's power. In fact you don't even have such power." She announced. The crowd stopped everything what they were doing at that moment started gossiping in whispers.

"Excuse me, that power is inside of me!" refused the blonde placing her arms on her hips.

"Thanks to the seal!" Rina mentioned again raising her pointing finger. "Besides, you don't even control and master all the three main powers fully! So stop standing out as you don't differ from others except for your appearance." the girl pointed up her head. "So get a bucket of paint and start your real job that doesn't contain any power."

The whispers among the crowd continued. The blonde clenched her teeth but tried to calm herself down.

"You can't order me what to do, I'm not your worker!"

"Hm, you know what? I feel some feeling similar to pride. Do you think pride suits the one who has a lot of responsibility before the peoples' future? Pride isn't part if a shinobi." Rina was calm while Stella was boiling trying to calm her nerves.

"You're wrong, It's not pride!" Had the blonde hardly finished her sentence when the other girl talked again.

"Then what's that?" the blonde tried to find an explicit answer but couldn't." You know really well that you didn't win the war on your own, we all fought and we all won! You wouldn't make it on your own because you're not a spirit or a kami, you are a mortal like we are that differ only thanks to their powers. Nothing else. You're equal to us! Besides, the war must have shown you that even the strongest can be weak and fall!" this time all the whispers stopped. There was no noise, except the whistle of the wind. Inside her heart Stella knew that Rina was right but a strange feeling obtained her.

"You want to say the one that is practically the start of everything, can be weak? The one who created all the mythical creatures, started the life and the powers can fall? That's nonsense!"

Rina smirked as if she was waiting for such sentence. She started to take off her gloves, she wore to keep her hands from the paint. "We can check it, right now, right here if you want." She snapped her fingers and the outfit she wore for the paint, changed into another one. She wore a white jacket with long sleeves gradually becoming wider. The edges were sewed in golden fabric. The jacket was tied at her chest in a button that had a symbol referring to her family sign. The symbol consisted of four crescents that were surrounding and seemingly enveloping a snowflake that had four longer and four shorter protuberances. Under her jacket she wore a dark blue full outfit that reached her knees, which were inside of a white boots, that had blue platforms. Her head was covered with a white bandana-hood with golden patterns and a symbol reminding of a trident. Her blue bangs were flaring out of the cloth. Also her threads were done in low ponytails flaring out of the bottom part of the bandana.

The blonde agreed on the duel, and changed her outfit too, but then her rival said.

"Before we start, I have some conditions: If you lose, you'll take the bucket full of paint and a brush and get to work for 4 hours without a break!" Stella accepted it, being sure of her victory.

Seeing they were serious, the other girls, unlike the crowd that gathered to watch the two fight, panicked.

"Wait! Are you two serious?" Musa asked.

"Serious as never!" Rina answered. The girls looked at each other.

"Are you going to fight here and now? What would Miss Griselda say?" Flies thought of the lady that appeared in her head. The very furious miss Griselda who liked to send everyone detentions, as if it was her favourite thing in her life!

"She wouldn't be happy, that's for 100% sure!" Tecna commented.

"Is there another way to solve this?" again Flora asked.

Shaking her head, Rina answered:

"In my kingdom when we see the person is too dumb to get what we tell them, we literally force them to understand it." Unfortunately for Rina, Stella heard that.

"Talk as much as you can, till you beg for mercy!" Stella said getting ready. Rina loomed at her smirking:

"You too, talk as long as you can, while the cameras are on!" Stella looked at the crowd seeing some of the people got their phones and taking videos, some were sharing that event on air, and of course the journalist and paparazzi didn't want to miss them! "and try to not embarrass yourself in front of your beloved fans." Rina added in death tone so that Stella could hear that, despite the distance. _"Besides, this will be a great opportunity to value the results of my recent practice."_ She thought. The blonde couldn't handle Rina's comments and attacked the first. The fight began.


	2. Chapter 2 Trevor

The fight between the two girls began. Stella was the first to attack by using waterbending. She swiftly moved her arms and turned around. This made the water molecules that were in the slightly coldish air come together and gave it a shape of a thick and long rope. It formed a circle enveloping the blonde and the part of it aimed at Rina. But the letter could dodge every attack easily. The crowd cheered and took shots of the fight. They seemed to enjoy that performance. The Atlant girl moved like a light feather during a breeze. She took the position to act. She did gentle moves and the water that once surrounded Stella, now split into two parts, one of which moved towards Rina and again plot into two parts each of which covered her arms making them look like a long limbs. She attacked with those limbs. Of course the blonde answered it with another water jets. The water met each other and blew up in small drops while contacting each other harshly. But the forms the benders gave them weren't lost. The two girls began to twirl around both theirselves and across their fighting territory while attacking. In the spectators' views their moves resembled a unknown dance with water being their special effect. These moves made the waters widen in their volumes. Stella did a swift move at the centre of her water circle and three jets attacked the blue-haired girl. But the water around Rina, serving as a shield, absorbed all three. Suddenly Rina stopped twirling and looked at her rival with a smirk. She did another a move and tried to take control over her rival's water. Stella felt that and held on her control over her waters. A new fight of winning waters started. No onw of the girls wanted to yield the other. But this was until Stella had a thought.

" _I can't use only water element! She's also powerful at waterbending. But not that much at other elements! Besides I master all elements! So I'll make her use her water as a shield against my attacks and that will surely tire her up!"_ She eased her control over the aqua element and it went to Rina.

" _She eased her control, but why? Looks like she has got an idea. Guess this might be the right moment to use my jutsu, but what if it's not? I don't know what she's up to."_ The Atlant thought. She made the waters surround them in a form of a tornado. The crowd was amazed at that scenery. The waterbender made the tornado collapse at the blonde in two waves. But the blonde took another position and did a different move making the waves freeze. Now it was Stella's turn to smirk as she did constant moves continuously which made the white shining ice crack and sharp prism of ice came out aim at Rina. The blue-haired move her hands gently as the thrown prisms got back to their water forms. She continued this and twirled around gently focusing the melted waters around her as a barrier.

"Hah, poor Rina. I hope that water around you is enough to protect you." Stella said loud enough for all to hear.

" _Enough to protect? I got it! I got your plan, hottie-blondie."_ Rina held back her smirk and pretended as if she didn't know Stella's plan. _"Unfortunately for you I'll end this battle sooner!"_

* * *

 **Red Fountain**

The boys of a school named Red Fountain were working hard too, to restore their school that once hung in the air. The boys that were learning here all the types of martial arts were known as Specialists. Their building was almost done. But most of them weren't working currently as they were watching news on their phones.

"Hey, what's everyone up to?" asked a slightly blonde boy with dark skin and eyes.

"Yeah, they suddenly stopped working." Another added. He had dark and long hair with bangs and almost greyish blue eyes and pale skin.

"Let's not pay attention and finish this roof as quickly as possible so that we could go and see our girls!" A blonde with pale skin and blue eyes offered.

"Or if you're so interested, Roy and Helia, you could ask Timmy about it." A magenta boy with violet eyes and pale skin offered referring to their strawberry orange haired friend with pale skin and dark orange eyes in front of which he was wearing optical glasses. The letter was sitting aside watching something on his phone.

"Timmy!" the blonde called for him. Timmy turned his head to see his four friends looking at him. He corrected his glasses and ran to them.

"What were you doing?" The blonde asked.

"You meant what are you ALL doing, right Prince Sky?" the magenta seemingly corrected him. Helia and Roy approach them too.

"Whatever, Riven." Said the blonde and looked at his friend Timmy.

"Guys, looks like Stella and Rina got into a fight. The whole mass media and network is talking about it!" He said switching hologram mode of his phone.

"Brandon, don't you want to see your girl's fight?" Riven asked his brunette friend that was still working on the roofs. He had tan skin and brown eyes. He stopped what he'd been doing and walked up to his friends.

On the screen a woman appeared with a microphone in front of her mouth.

"Currently we are at Alfea, school for fairies where the most interesting things always happen! And now isn't an exception! Now the two representatives of two sides-our world and the _other_ have just had an argument about powers. Princess of Atlantis Rina and jinchuuriki of Three-Legged crow want to prove their statements: Princess Rina is sure that there are powers that can exceed the jinchuuriki one" the journalist finished and the scene of the blonde and the blue haired's fight appeared. Other boys were watching that scene too. And it seemed like they were getting pleasure from the girls' fight. They enjoyed it that much that decided to make a bet! The majority voted for the blonde to win, while the others that Rina would be the winner.

"Do they think it's some kind of a leisure time?!" The brunette commented as he didn't like it at all.

"Jealous much, Brandon?" was heard. The squad turned their heads to meet another boy with pale skin and greyish hair and dark eyes. He had earing's hanging on his one ear.

"Oh, it's Nex that was supposed to be with his future king at the conference!" Brandon mentioned as a letter of factly and folded his arms.

"Was, but then I got extremely tired of that atmosphere, plus Thoren told me he would call me when he had finished!" Nex flashed a smirk and folded his arms too. "Besides if I were you, I would be anxious about my girl if she got in such situation."

"And why would I be?"

"Well, because now when we won over Magda, Stella's often been giving her attention to the others being in the spotlight, and she barely has a time fir you. You know very well her passion for fame and now it has grown up so much that transcends every boundary. But now, I know it's impossible, but if she loses, it'll be a big embarrassment for her."the guy placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. The letter couldn't say anything as he knew that the guy was right. His girl was too vulnerable to such issues.

* * *

 **Alfea**

The fight continued between the two fierce girls. The blonde used variety of elements against her rival. After attacking with ice element that Rina managed to get them in the water form in the end, Stella began to use it and threw at her harsh airwaves. Rina could dodge some and prevented some fire attacks with her water. Then she tried to attack. She, feeling the moment and catching it, she threw at her blonde rival icicle needles. Stella quickly changed her pose and hit the ground and a rocky wall came out from it becoming an obstacle for the needles as the letters broke into small snowflake pieces. But Rina wasn't upset about it. No, she, out of blues, placed her hands almost together and began to form strange symbols.

"Jutsu of temper icicle kunais!" she said as a new wave of sharp ice moved towards the blonde but this time breaking through the rocky wall which amazed everyone there.

" _What? How could that ice be firmer than this rock?"_ the blonde thought as she was also taken aback. But coming to her sense and seeing the sharp ice moving to her, she moved her arm aside as a slightly lilac sphere appeared. It was to serve as a shield but the Atlant's kunais so how manages to crack through it and stop. _"What's that power?"_ Stella asked to herself when she remembered her aunt talking about a third power, a physical energetic system that is inside the body when teaching her. But the blonde failed to control it. _"How could I forget! The there main powers! That is what she was falling about!"_ Stella got determined and pushed her arm in front as the kunais were thrown back at Rina who melted them and combined to the other waters. Then she created a big water drop from the w of her water and the air and aim at her.

"People, stay back if you don't want to be washed away like a small fish!" She called out. The crowd did as was told. The big water drop that was before Rina suddenly blew up and a big wave like an ocean one tried to wash the blonde away but Stella split it when it got to her. The water coveted the ground.. After that the blonde used her galaxy element and became invisible. Using that opportunity Stella placed her hamd on the ground and twisted it. This made the ground under Rina's feet absorb her to her knees. The Atlant tried to get out but failed and she thought of making it friable with water. The invisible blonde tried to attack her using the opportunity. She rushed at her concentrating sphere waves at her hands. Though she couldn't see het, Rina knew she was coming with an attack as the invisible blonde was splashing the water and her feet while running. Rina smirked:

"Not so fast, silly!" she shouted and used again those strange hand movements. "Jutsu of dancing aqua!" she shouted and did other hand move. A bunch of water jets spread all over the ground constantly for 15 seconds. Perhaps Stella was invisible to the other's but not to the impacts of the water. She felt several jets hitting her from her bottom like heavy stones and felt them passing through her every muscle and getting deeper into her giving a strange and u pleasure feeling. After 15 seconds had passed she collapsed, feeling as if she just got out of suffers.

"Stella!" her friend Flora called as she wasn't fond of watching this.

"Cool, huh?" Stella looked at Rina who was trying to get out of the trap. The blonde placed her hands on the ground again made ground that almost absorbed Rina become crystal.

"Heck!" was heard from the Atlant girl.

Then the blonde got up and used her elemental sphere power that covered both of her arms with glowing golden chi and attacked Rina.

"You won't get away from this any more, Rina!" Stella shouted like crazy and rushed herself towards the trapped girl.

"Seriously, is she going to kill her?" Tecna commented.

"This is getting dangerous!" Roxy feared.

"Stella stop!" Musa called from the background. And not only the girls were in fear but also the while crowd. But their calls didn't change anything as the blonde rushed forward until she got to her target and hit it.

"No, Stella, Rina!" was heard but in vain.

" _I knew it! I am the most powerful fairy and soon I'll be a kunoichi! I won't be generous and merciful to those who are standing in my way of life and dream!"_ the blonde though and looked at her hurt and terrified rival like a maniac that got her victim! An unexplainable feeling conquered her body and soul. A feeling of being the most, a feeling of being able to do anything! A feeling of ruling lives, being able to decide who will live and who will die. A feeling of being above anyone! And she felt like she want it to cultivate and wanted it to be like this for ever, wanted to see her victim's pleading eyes begging for mercy, she wanted to enjoy the moment of getting the sweet victory and get pleasure from seeing how the loser suffered inside herself. But this was until she noticed something unexpected on her victim- suddenly Rina recovered and smirked at Stella. Her look just shouted to het _I got you, blonde as she suddenly blew up and collapsed at the same time into water and drops_ disappearing from everyone's sight. And for a moment Stella just stood there taken aback until she felt an impact on het chin from the bottom. The blue-haired had somehow got under the ground and then broke through it punching the blonde with her hand covered in blue liquid-like sphere that also reminded of a bit of fire.

" _It's like the first time I met her!"_ Stella managed to think while Rina, still being in the air, spin herself and kicked right unto her stomach with the same strange thing. Then she hit constantly certain places of the blonde's body. The letter couldn't resist or prevent her attacks. She could only feel her powers lowering. She tried to remember the name of the third power but failed- the Atlant's attacks weren't giving her a chance to breathe and think! The latest hit on her left shoulder a little away from the heart place, sent the blonde back. She collected her last powers and tried to resist. She tried to punch Rina with her fist, but the princess of Atlantis grabbed her hand, span across her, letting the weigh of the blonde lead the letter forward when she got her back and with the last turn hit with her strange power on the girl's back, right between her lungs. Stella spitted and collapsed on her stomach. She tried to move but couldn't. She was paralyzed, again.

" _Impossible…"_ she thought. The crowd was taken aback as they thought the blonde would win but, it was like expectations -and-reality case. The blue haired girl stood still proudly and turned to her defeated rival walking slowly. They shared a look: one full of hatred, the other full of pride. Rina cast a spell and a bucket of paint appeared in front of the blonde's face, while she herself was holding a brush.

"I told you." The Atlant said.

"But how…?"

"I thought Lidia had told you about the three main powertypes, hadn't she?" she then knelt and showed her three fingers with a smile"The third."

" _The one I couldn't master! "_

"Reading that expression on your face I may suppose you've finally got it. You're just paralyzed for a half minutes as I wasn't using that power at all serious extents. After you get over," she threw the brush the way some of the paint drops fell on the blonde's cheek "get to work." Rina smiled one last time, got up and walked back leaving the frustrated and furious Stella behind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the royal palace of Domino**

A summit was held in the royal palace of Domino. All kings and headmasters and even members of Council of Magix were present and discussing issues of crystals, first aid and other crucial issues. Some tried to bring Magda's issue up but were held back as that topic was considered not so important at that time.

"I think we should go on the reconstruction with magic."Said the King of Eraklyon."Otherwise we won't make it on time."

"I agree, people can't live in such accommodations. Though almost half of the work is done but there are still much to do. And people sometimes can't live with each other in 25 persons in a room!" The king of Zenith added.

"We've considered that before. No magic must be used to improve the relations between us and the Atlants."Resisted king of Solaria.

"What would you say, King Oritel?" asked Faragonda, an aged lady, the headmistress of Alfea. headmistress of Cloud Tower Griffin and and headmaster Saladin were standing near her and miss Griselda.

"King Jager is right. We've considered that before in Solaria and came to a mutual consent. Now we have gathered here to settle other problems."The king responded. Queen of Domino Marion and her elder daughter crown princess Daphne with her husband and future king Thoren were standing by his side. General of the forces of Domino was also present and was standing by the other side of the king.

"Soon we're going to have a lack of resources. The amount of current resources will be enough for Magix but not for the next places." Said the king.

"Solaria is growing fast in resources and can help others in this." Added the king of Solaria.

"Lynphea is a resourcefull planet and my kingdom is ready to help and share its resources."Queen of Lynphea added.

"Perfect, Solaria and Lynphea will provide the needed resources till other kingdoms are restored." The Queen of Domino agreed.

"In this case the duration of construction will get lesser, also other kingdoms that are restored can provide some resources to facilitate the situation." Offered king of Zenith.

"And what about the crystals? Where are they going to be situated?" Asked Saladin.

"Please, Veronos, tell us your though." King Oritel referred to the representative of Atlantis.

"As a representative of Kingdom of Atlantis and speaking behalf of my nation and kingdom, we'd like the crystals to be situated in Solaria."

"My king, with your permission…" asked the general. Oritel nodded at him. "Wouldn't it be better if the crystal were situated in Domino as Solaria will be engaged in providing resources and other stuff. The kingdom won't have the time, to my mind, to deal with the crystals."

"No, sir, I'm sure in my decision as Domino is still being restored and should concentrate on its full recovery."

"The representative is right, we need to fully recover our kingdom. We're not going to have the time to focus on crystals." Said the king. "What would you say, King Jager, will Solaria manage this task?"

"My kingdom is ready to take such responsibility."

"Are there any other objections?" all stayed silent. "Then we've come to a consent." The meeting went on to discuss the process of recover in Magix and what help must be provided. After it General of forces of Domino Garo went out of the room into a hall. He was met by a young 24 years old tall man with pale blonde locks and short locks, a little bit tanned skin and amber eyes. His armor with a long crimson cape was covering his well-built body, though some muscles were noticeable.

"So? What have they decided?" he asked.

"There will also be another conference in Solaria again." The general responded.

"Beside it, father." The young man especially emphasized beside word. Garo already knew what he wanted to hear. He didn't want to disappoint his son that soon is going to take his position. The thing was that it was his son's idea to bring the crystals under the auspices of Domino.

"I see, they ignored it." The general was silent and remained silent. "And which of them is going to deal with the crystals? Don't say it's Solaria." The last word came out the way as if it was some kind of poison.

"Trevor…"Garo felt the way his son was talking about Real of Solaria recently and he didn't like the tone as he felt his son going against that kingdom and developing some kind of a disgust. He was worried about it but didn't know what else he could do. He tried so many times to prevail his son's disgust.

"Again that realm! I bet the so called king took the responsibility of providing some resources, didn't he?"

"Trevor, the king of Solaria offered his help to restored Magic Dimension quickly, and not only he offered his help. Others who were able to do so, went for it!" Garo told trying to explain the situation to his son and ease his temper. "Our kingdom is not able to provide its resources currently as it's in need of them. We should concentrate our strengths on full recover. That's why we can't manage taking care of the crystals. As a future general you need to think of the interests of your kingdom first."

"Oh please, you want to say that my offer wasn't inside of Domino's interests?"Trevor said rolling his eyes."Our planet is a chosen by the Great Dragon. Our royal families were and are keepers of the Dragon Flame, the source of our magic and Magic Dimension, the Dragon's Flame has been passed down through generations of members of the royal family of Domino since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, and was used by the Nine Nymphs of Magix, nine all-powerful fairies who controlled the Fate of the Magic Dimension! Thanks to it Magic Dimension was created, thanks to it our kingdom took the leading role among the others. Thanks to it our kingdom has been enjoying some kind of glory and prestige and what now? Not it al it's going to vanish, disappear, why? Because some gormless princess-kind girl with her turkey inside appeared to be above our Great Dragon!" He clenched his fists and teeth. "Because those cursed people thanks to that gormless girl dared to find the courage to announce their true selves positioning it above us! And taking advantages of it, Solaria has got its grip on every sphere!"

"Trevor, Solaria did so since the destruction of Domino by Ancestral Witches. It has never gained its prestige recently." The General corrected.

"Perhaps you're right, but since the rebirth of Domino Solaria somewhat got weaker in some fields, ceding its position to Domino, though it tried to compete with our realm in vain."

"Son,. 't do anything in this. If we dare to go against the law of the time we will be doomed."

"We won't if we become as strong as they are, if we have the same power as they have." Trevor had a decisive look that worried his father.

"What are you talking about? We can't have the same power as they because as they say, we are not so…" he paused.

"Developed?"Trevor finished his sentence. Garo bowed his head."Let me not agree with you. Do your remember that guy, don't remember his name, the one that kidnapped royalties and demanded money for their lives? He was captured but soon escaped because Magda Morganna gave him _that_ power. Throughout these times I studied and investigated both her personality and her skills. She called herself a Goddess of Evil, a Megami. It was somewhat right about her. She was going to be a true goddess. She had all the priorities and was a skillful witch of high rank, even higher than Griffin's, a smart and magnificent shinobi and bender and a challenging keeper of the turquoise phoenix power. She was able to give and create life from everything, note those elemental people and that snake girl she created to fight us. She was capable of destructing a whole planet. If not the crystal, now there wouldn't be any Solaria. She was able to teleport the whole Solarians to the Spirit world and seal them in there. I may even suppose she could teleport her soul to the Spirit world and get in touch with any spirit or soul she wanted. She was able to hold a whole Magic Dimension in terror and after gaining the crystals eventually she became the only ruler of this whole Dimension. In other words she almost accomplished her wish of becoming the goddess of the Dimension. Summing up her personality and skills, I came to the conclusion that somehow she almost became equal to spirits. And I even admit that admired her strength, enthusiasm and power."

"Even If your conclusions are right…" Garo was sure that they were as Trevor had that ability to analyze personalities and powers and what they are capable of at 100% percent." Magda can't help you any more as princess of Solaria.."

"Ex-princess" Was emphasized.

"Ex-princess of Solaria cast a spell or something like that to prevent Magda from using her power, besides no one even knows where she is."

"We don't need to find her. In fact we know some creatures that might be able to grant us that power and we know where the letters live."

"And who are these creatures?"

"Spirits living in Magic Dimension. There are many of them."

"Trevor, I'm not sure spirits will gladfully grant you such powers.I don't even think they are capable of it."

"May be they are not but they have a life substance under their skins that, according to the ancient legends I've found in Magix's archives, gives other powers unknown to us when drank."

"How you dare!" Garo shouted and was to hit him as he got Trevor's intentions. "Spirits are not toys for experiments, neither hunted victims! Spirits like our Great Dragon are sacred creatures and you dare go against them and hunt them?! You know that those who dare are sentenced to death!"

"It's the only way to…"

"Silence!"The general said fill with anger."I don't want to hear you!"He left his son there without looking at his side as he never expected his son to ever offer such kind of things.

" _I'll do what u find is right to and you won't stop me, old man."_ Trevor thought to himself clenching his fists and went out of the building. He called one of his vassals.

"Get ready, tomorrow we're heading to Lynphea." Trevor said firmly.

"What about your father, my lord?"

"I knew he wouldn't approve it, so don't tell him anything. Tell him we'll be practising if he asks."

"Yes, my lord. Besides I've got an information. There's a spirit that grants every wish for a task."

"A spirit that grants a wish?"

"Yes my lord, she, if I'm not mistaken, Elucia granted one of the Winx's wish."

"Hm, that's interesting. Perhaps we'll pay her a visit. And what the others are doing there instead of carrying out their duties?" He asked seeing 5 if his soldiers gathering in a group and worshipping fanatically instead of standing still in their appointed positions.

"They're watching princess Rina of Atlantis and ex-princess Stella of Solaria's fight."

"A waste of time!" the guy said furiously and was to move towards the others to pull them back togather.

"Occasionally it's not my lord," said the vassal following him. "As princess Rina won." That sentence made Trevor stop as he thought that the blonde was the powerful one.

"What?!" he rushed towards the group. The soldiers seeing him stood still trying to hide their phones.

"My lord, we were…"

"Give it" though he didn't necessarily have to ask them to give him the phone as he grabbed it and curiously, filled with interest looked at the holographic picture of the phone. There was already an interview and a blue-haired girl with a shy blush was trying to answer all the attacking questions of the journalists.

"What just happened? How did you defeat princess Stella? Do you have secret or other power?"

"Uh, well, you see, she only used element and I used chakra and…."

"Chakra? What's that?"

"Well, it's one of the 3 main powertypes and…"

"So magic is weak against elements, and the letter is weak against chakra?" one of the journalists asked not waiting for her full response.

"No people, the three are relatively strong against each other. It depends on the extent of its development. Magic, element and chakra once in a unity form Divine power or in other words makrel. The letter is used by bijus, mythical creatures, like the Great Dragon and spirits."

"So you master the Divine power?"

"No, not yet. It's hard to master it as you have to use the three powertypes at once and to do it you must find a perfect balance and harmony between them otherwise you won't be able to use it. It's a hard work and requires a great amount of time, even ages, and patience." Rina felt uncomfortable because she had never given an interview and she didn't know how to behave in front of all those flashing cameras that appeared from nowhere.

"Princess Rina, are you going to take the throne of Atlantis?"

"What do you think of the magic power used here in Magix? Is it developed enough?"

"What will your first step be at further improving relations with Magic Dimension?"

…

"Easy, please, in turns…" Rina let out a nervous laugh and felt herself captured by those journalists that were constantly attacking and surrounding her." _This is so hard"_

" _I knew that spirits have a great power. Divine power? Sounds godly."_ Trevor thought already planning his next steps and looking at the bkue-haired with those sly and predatory eyes. _"This girl is the key to my victory."_


End file.
